The Prettiest Lie
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome's changed. She's finaly free of everything. Only to have Naraku's mad plan put into action and tie her to the most annoying and attractive demon on the planet. With a bounty on their heads, and a chain between, what's a girl to do? Sess.Kag
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Prettiest Lie

Chapter1: The Trick Of The Devil

* * *

Summary: Kagome's changed. She's finaly free of everything. Only to have Naraku's mad plan put into action and tie her to the most anoying and attractive demon on the planet. What's a girl to do?

* * *

Inuyasha embraced the woman in his arms.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her dull brown eyes searching his. "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha brought her closer to him. "Of course Kikyou."

"Then what of my copy?" She asked him. "Do you love her as well?"

"No Kikyou." He whispered. "Only you."

So there they stood, in the middle of the forest clearing, confessions made. It was such a tender moment.

Until of course, someone laughed.

The two in the clearing looked towards the source of the laughter.

And there stood their disturbance.

"God, Inuyasha. You get stupider everytime I see you." She was leaning against a tree, her legs crossed, with a smirk on her face. She was dressed in all black. Loose black pants, and a tight black tank top. Black wristbands covered each of her wrists, and a sword was hooked on her waist. Her hair hung was loose, flowing down her back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The one and only." she answered, pushing off from the tree and twirling around mockingly. "Who did you expect?"

Shaking his head, he growled. "What are you doing back here? Haven't you done enough damage last time?"

Her mystic blue eyes widened for just a moment before her arrogant look was back in place. "Why Inuyasha!" She waltzed over to the tense hanyou. "I am so hurt you think of me that way!"

He growled again. "What do you want?"

She walked over to Kikyou, taking the shikon shards from the older miko. Kikyou handed them over without a fight. "Nothing that I don't already have." She told him, lifting the container of shards for the hanyou to see.

He ran at her flexing his claws, only to have her put up a shield.The magic sparkled in front of the hanyou's eyes. It wasn't a pure pink like it used to be. It was a dark grey/black. He was thrown back into a tree.

He looked up when she dropped the shield. She blew a kiss in his direction. Laughing again, she lifted up her hand with the shards, and closed her eyes. Before he could blink, she was gone.

The only sign she was ever there was the lingering scent of red roses.

He was left in the clearing to glare at Kikyou.

* * *

"Playtime's over, bitch." Naraku spit out as he send another miasma attack towards her.

This time she didn't have enough time to block.

Falling to her knees, she gasped for air, chocking on the purple gas that surrounded her.

"You.." She coughed, barely getting enough air to breathe. "You bastard!" She stopped breathing, shakily getting up to her feet. Tears were running down her face. She was beyond pissed.

Lifting her hands out in front of her, she closed her eyes. A dark light errupter from her palms, aiming staright for Naraku. His eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent scream. He didn't have time to dodge the attack.

In the end, Kagome fell in a heap on the floor.

Naraku could barely stand, but Kagura appeared on her feather, taking them both back to his castle.

* * *

Seshoumaru sped through the forest, just a white blur to passing eyes. And while he moved fast enough, his thought were even faster.

'Naraku, you bastard. How dare you take what belongs to me?'

Soon he wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a clearing. He has stopped. He felt them first.

A few seconds later, a wave of demons erupted into the clearing. A roaring mass of ugly mindless lower level youkai.

Seshoumaru growled. His hand was on Toukijin, and as soon as they were close enough, he was in the air, slicing through the ugly mass.

"Naraku!" He growled. "If you think this will stop me, you're betting your life away."

He knew Naraku was watching, ever the coward by hiding.

He sliced the last of the demons, landing quietly on the grass below him, and watching as the pieces of demon flesh fell around him like rain. But before he could move towards his original destination, another presence has made itself known.

The trees behind his fell apart, a broken entrance for the giant bear demon. He roared and charged at Seshoumaru.

Sighing, he whipped his sword towards the demon.

Now, Naraku was just asking for it.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the feeling of someone poking her and the soft sound of crying. Groaning, she turned away, only to feel burning all over her body. She hissed, opening her eyes and sitting up. At first, she didn't see anything. It was much too dark. But when he eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed she was in some sort of dungeon.

Then she noticed the small bundle of a child sitting beside her in ripped clothes.

"Rin?" she questioned.

"Kagome!" She squeeled, before hurling herself into the older girls arms. "Rin was so scared that the evil spider man was gonna hurt Rin!" She whispered, huging Kagome tighter.

Kagome winced, knowing that there were definetly a few bruises around her stomach and back. Slowly, her arms went around the small child, comforting her.

She wondered however, for what purpose would Naraku need a child.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure Seshoumaru-sama will come soon to rescue us." she child said witha bright smile.

And then she knew.

* * *

Naraku walked down the long, empty hallway, enjoying the silence.

He smiled. Despite his currently weekend state, he had everything he needed to carry out his plan.

Pushing the door to the dungeon open, he took a key from his pocket and turned it in the second lock.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and he heard the scurrying of feet in the other room.

When he walked in, it didn't take him long to find the face of the miko. She looked gorgeous, despite the smudges of dirt on her face and unrule way her hair fell in her face. Her blue, blue eyes were burning with a hatered he knew she possed just for him, and he smiled.

"I see the sleeping beauty has awakened." It didn't take long to spot the other human in the room, though she has taken up her hiding place behind the miko.

He sensed Seshoumaru approach at lightning speed a few seconds before the wall behind his exploded, green acid dripping from where the wall stood just seconds prior.

"And here's our guest of honour." Seshoumaru growled at him, but he paid it no mind. "And now that everyone's here, I just wanted to say it's so Great to have all of you TOGETHER!" He laughed at his own joke.

Pulling out a pouch from his pocket, he lifted out the sparkling dust. He waited for the youkai to send the child from the room. Merely seconds later, he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to thank you both for joining my party!" before neither could respond, the dust was out of his hand and all over the two occupants of the room. The dust landed and sparkled, evaporating on contact. Naraku chanted under his breath. Everything stilled.

One of his crimson eyes opened, and he laughed. "I really do hope you like eachother." He told them. "Because you're going to spend the rest of your lives together!" He laughed, ignoring the threat of Kagome's miko powers, or Seshoumaru's claws. "Oh and before I forget," he chuckled again to himself. "If one of you dies," his eyes skipped from the miko to the youkai. "So does the other." He dissapered in a puff of smoke, and seconds later the illusion of a castle dissapeared as well. Al that was left were two somewhat confused creatures.

* * *

Kagome huffed. Well that was a waste of time. If she knew Naraku was bored enough to kidnap her just to sprinkle some imaginary dust on her, she would've recomended him a psychiatrist.

She huffed again. Her back was killing her! She looked around her previous prison. Nothing was left of it but dust. She shrugged, knowing she wouldn't miss it.

Rubbing her arm, she looked back at Seshoumaru, and now Rin who was clinging to his leg. Rolling her eyes at the child's naivety, she walked away.

Or, she walked 5 steps and then almost tripped on thin air. Looking at the ground she saw nothing. She tried again. Pulling her foot as hard as she could. It was then that she noticed something. Turning around she looked at the faint string that was leading away from her. Following the glowing light, her eyes tarced to a foot. Then up to the very unhappy eyes a of a very unhappy Taiyoukai.

"Aw man!" she groaned. "He chained me to you!"

* * *

Hi! I decided that I need a fic that happens in the Feudal Era, so I made this one.

Please R&R.


	2. The New Journey

* * *

**The Prettiest Lie**

_Chapter 2: The new journey._

* * *

He was growling. He had the _NERVE_, to growl. I almost had the nerve to go up to him and slap the ignorant demon across the face. And though I had the courage, I did not yet have a deathwish. "What? It's not my fault." I growled back at him. Which surprized me. I never growled. I glared at the demon. He didn't move. I got mad. Turning on my foot, I stomped right back to him, an inch from touching him, and jabbed my finger into his chest while glaring at him. "Do not" _poke, poke_ "for one moment" _poke poke poke_ "think to blame this on me!" _poke poke poke_!

Before she could blink, her poking finger was seized in a hand, that was very pale, very strong, and with very, very sharp nails. "Refrain from your anoying habbit of _TOUCHING_ my person, human." he growled, his eyes a frozen fire. She gulped, but didn't back away, partly for the fear of never seeing her finger again, and partly because what ever wounded pride she had left refused to go down without a battle. "Fine!" she grounded out between clenched teeth, attempting unsuccessfully to retreave her precious finger.

He uncurled his fingers, letting her go. Rin stared at the two adults in front of her with confused eyes. It was then that the great two headed dragon landed in the clearing, with Jaken tubling onto the ground unceremonly, talking and apologizing before he even hit the ground. Both adults ignored the green toad, while Rin happily ran over, jabbering non-stop about the things she thought to be important. Momentarily distracted from groveling at his masters feet, Jaken turned on the girl, and a screaming match ensued.

Sesshoumaru continued his glaring match with the human miko who _DARED_ to **POKE** him. The ludacrisy of it would have been hilarious had he not been the victim of the poking. The girl must die, he decided in his mind. As soon as the chain was broken, she was as good as dead. He smirked as pretty images of her torn body floated in his head. Even tenseiga wouldn't be able to bring her back after he was done with her.

Kagome almost faltered in her glaring when a smirk slowly crawled onto his face, suddenly fearing for her life. "You can't kill me, you know." she told him, hoping to reassure herself, as well as him. The smirk didn't move.

"Not yet." he told her. Eyes cold and fierce. Somehow, he seemed bigger now then she ever remembered. All those times she's seen him before, he didn't seem quite that bad, never had she been his target. And now, as she looked at the tall demon in front of her, his unforgiving eyes, deadly claws, and huge tail on his shoulder, she wondered just WHAT was she thinking when she poked him half to death? Maybe she was suicidal after all. Imagine that.

And to make matters worse, he was still smirking. His eyes seemed to turn to to liquid fire, and she didn't doubt he was planning her death right this second. A few moments later, an even scarier idea made itself known. "By the way, no one ever said I couldn't accidently **INJURE** you." She almost fainted on the spot. She might have too, if she didn't doubt that he would, in fact, carve her eyes out while she was passed out. That was one scary loop hole, right there. Again she wondered why she didn't think of that _BEFORE_ her poking attack.

"You even think about it, and I'll purify you into the after life." She whispered. She was surprized her voice was so calm, since she was on the verge of having a panic attack, but why question a good thing? Instead, she put her eyes to the side, fingers spread, and pushed the purifying magic out.

He watched her. She looked rather intriguing. Her hair was moving slightly in the wind, her power clashing with his own, and her blue eyes looked almost frozen in their intensity. He wondered why she wore black, but he wasn't going to ask. The pants she wore were rather loose, only tight around her waist, but the top was clinging to her every curve, reaveling not only her shoulders, but a lot of her cleavage as well. he wondered why she wore such an indescent thing. His smirk widened. Cracking his knuckles, he released his toxic whip, letting the poison drip to the ground and burn the grass with a hiss.

She almost gulped. She couldn't fight him. For all her pretenses of being some tough miko, she was barely keeping her knees from buckling. He could kill her as easily as melting grass. And that, was not a pleasant thought. Shaking her head, she allowed more power out, releasing enough until his smirk turned into a frown. She knew the purifing energy was bothering him. She smirked. His youki did nothing to her, she was used to being round demons enough to have adopted to it.

"Stop this, miko." he growled, his whip dissapearing. His eyes were still narrowed, but she knew for now they have come to some sort of agreement. "Rin." He stated her name. The girl flounced over to him, already forgetting that she was kidnapped just minutes before. "Go back to the castle with Jaken." The girl nodded, still smiling.

Sesshoumaru was walking away she noticed half heartily. She didn't move until he yanked her chain, making her stumble forward. She wanted to scream at him, to call him a jerk, and to 'sit' him until he cried, like she did Inuyasha, but she also wanted to live. So clenching her teeth to prevent her own death, she hobbled after him. That didn't last long, a few steps later, she stopped and glared at his back. Screw death, she wasn't about to follow him around like a lost puppy. "Hey!" she yelled after him. "You mind telling me where we're going?"

He stopped midstride, slowly his headturned to glare at her. "Does it matter, human?"

She almost faltered at the look he was sending her way, and she was sure had she been anyone but herself, she would already have been on the ground begging for mercy. Unfortunately, she was not. "Like hell it matters! I'm not about to follow you around like a lost puppy." For a moment she thought she saw surprize flicker in his eyes.

"We are going to find Naraku, and then you can poke him until he releases us, after which I will kill you and go back to my castle." He gave her another look, but she was too shocked at the fact that he just attempted to make a joke, and she wondered vaguely if that was real. "Anymore questions, human?"

"No." she shook her head, but just before he could turn away again, she continued. "Just a few requests." His glare was back, but for some reason, possibly because of the joke, she overlooked it, didn't pee herself like she was supposed to, and went on. "We have to go back to my hoouse, I have to get some stuff since I'm assuming we'll be traveling to find Naraku, and despite your almighty powers, it harder then you think." she took a breath of air and looked at the demon.

He blinked once, twice. Then, slowly, his eyes still on her, he said "No."

She waved her hand at him, not concerned at all. "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. Anyway, it shouldn't take long, but since Naraku lost all my stuff, I'll need replacements." She was already planning in her head what she'd need, where to get it, and she almost groaned outloud that she's need to buy a new bag. This was just not her day.

Sesshoumaru was staring at her. His thoughts however, were spinning a mile a minute. Did this girl have a deathwish? Did she really, _REALLY _just say that? To him? He was almost tempted to pinch himself, in case he was dreaming, but refrained. How strange would that look?

"Okay then!" she announced, "Home is that way, so lets go!" she turned and started walking, the bemused demon following behind with a totaly stoic expression on his face, wondering why this girl was still alive. He should have killed her by now. So really, what could a silly chain do? Other then tie him to a psychotic miko with a deathwish. He decided, despite the fact that she was absolutely frustrating, she was rather amusing. After all, he could not remember anyone talking to him as an equal for years. He wondered why it felt so refreshing. Maybe the permanent stench of fear was finally getting to him? He looked at the girl walking in front of him, seemingly lost in thought, and delicately sniffed the air. Apples and roses. Funny, he though. Humans usualy reek. He concluded it was because of her miko powers. But then he remembered, when she used them, there was a different scent in the air. Like a storm, the smell of power and danger and lightning. But he decided to stop contemplating and thank what ever gods were listening that his new companion didn't smell like Jaken. That would've been just sad.

Kagome's thoughs were far from wondering about anyone's smell, since she was too busy panicking about exactly how was she going to tell Sesshoumaru that she lived in the **FUTURE**? She was happy they didn't have loony bins here, because she was sure he'd lock her up in one as soon as she finished that sentence. But she was also worried. What if the well didn't let her through? And even worse, what if it did, and Sesshoumary went nuts and killed everyone. Other then the flimsy chain, she had no way of controlling the demon. And that could in no way be good for humanity.

She supposed it was a good thing her mother wouldn't witness this. She was in no way happy that her family passed away, but she suposed it would've been a sad day to come home with a murderous dog demon chained to your foot. She could almost see her mother faint.

She sighed, knwoing they were a few days away from the well. She'd have sometime to convince her new companion that she wasn't totaly insane. And if that didn't work, she could always poke him until he believed her. It almost made her laugh. Almost.

The sun was setting. The woods were getting darker, but the two unwilling companions kept going, neither willing to admit defeat to the other. The birds were still singing, the demons still roamed around, the sky still didn't fall, but two lives were changing.


	3. Decisions, decisions

* * *

The Prettiest Lie

Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Kagome kicked another demon in the face, watched him roar, and fall back. Then she was yanked back to fall on her own ass. "Hey, do you mind?" she screeched at the white blur behind her.

"No, do you?" Sesshoumaru answered, slashing another demon to ribbons. He wondered why the demons were attacking now. Usualy they'd back off knowing who they were up against, but now that he had the miko with him, it seems every demon in the 20 mile radius became suicidal.

The sun didn't even rise yet, it was still pretty dark, and they walked through out the night, not stopping. He was pretty sure the miko was tired despite the fact that she was jumping around purifing anything she touched like a psychotic fairy on crack. He almost felt sorry for the demons. _Almost_.

A huge boar demon broke through the trees, running faster then his great bulk should allow towards Sesshoumaru, taking his eyes off the miko, he swung the sword. Surprizingly, the boar moved out of the way just in time, continuing his charge towards the tall demon lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. _That_, he was going to take personally. His claws dripped poison, and he slashed towards the boar youkai as soon as he was close enough. The boar screeched, and stopped, some of the dirty skin melting with the toxins. Then, a second later he was charging again. It seems he wouldn't stop until he literally couldn't.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why was that stupid pig still alive? His sword was ready, and he slashed down, energy speeding towards the injured demon. He didn't have time to dodge. With a squeel, he dissapeared in a cloud of dirt, hitting a tree across the clearing. The dust cleared, and he lay still. Sesshoumaru smirked. About time.

Just then a highpitched scream broke through the noise. "Seshoumaru!" He turned around to see the miko hanging in the air in front of a lizard demon. His claws were wrapped around the miko, not allowing any movement. He quirked a brow at her. "Help me!" She screamed at him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked her, amused at the fact that she was clearly frustrated. She growled at him, shaking her head at him. "I wasn't aware you were suicidal. Or are you forgetting something?" She yanked her foot, which in turn vibrated the chain all the way down to his own foot.

With a low growl, he took out his sword, slashing at the lizard youkai, not very carefully, cutting off the claws that was holding the miko. He almost laughed when she landed on her behind. She, however, was clearly unhappy. "You jerk!" She yelled, even though her eyes were on an aproaching rabbit youkai with unusually large claws.

He almost rolled his eyes, eyeing the group of deer youkai that were aiming for him. Honestly, she got chained to _him_, and she fancied him her **bodyguard**? That would be a cold day in hell.

Kagome huffed. Where were all these demons coming from? She could barely stand straight from not getting any sleep in over 24 hours, and now she had to fight of psychotic demons who thought she was a bedtime snack. Honestly! This was getting ridiculous. She purified another low level youkai, and noticed their receding numbers. Then she noticed the demon behind her. A moment too late. "Ahh!" she cried out, as the crow youkai slashed her arm. "You bastard!" she cried at the mocking bird. Picking up a rock, she charged it with purifying energy and threw at the bird. It squaked when hit, and dissintegrated to dust before hitting the ground. "That's right!" she cheered, then grabbed her arm in pain. Just wonderful, she thought.

Most youkai were gone, dead or in the process of running away. Her arm was still bleeding, she noticed. Her fingertips glowed, and she traced them over the cut, healing it instantly. She sighed, trembling on her feet.

"Miko." she turned back to see Sesshoumaru, covered in blood, a few paces ahead of her. "Let us leave this place." She eyed the bodies of dead demons and nodded. It was disgusting to say the least.

They walked for a half an hour before Kagome collapsed against a tree. "I can't.." She trailed off, her eyes closing. Taking a deep breath she opened them again. "I can't go any more." She told him. He looked at her for a moment. Then, slowly, he nodded. He expected this, maybe for a few hours already. He was surprized she had it in her to get this far.

She slid down the tree, breathing deeply. She spend too much energy, with the fight with Naraku, with all the other demons, with the blood loss. She felt so heavy. And the chain around her foot just made her feel miserable. But not as miserable as what was on the other end of that chain. She was sure right this minute he was calling her every name he knew in his head for being too weak to continue. Closing her eyes, she let her head tilt back against the tree. What did she ever do to deserve this?

Sesshoumaru lowered himself to the ground to a tree opposite of the miko. She didn't look well. Her skin was rather pale, and she looked exhausted. He wondered what would happen if she died right there and now. Would he have to live with dragging her dead body around until some stray demon chewed it off? Or would he die as well. The last though left him displeased. He had the whole Western Land's to take care of. He could not be bothered dragging around an evil miko. He looked back at her, and saw she was already asleep.

He looked towards the horizon. It would be a few hours before the sun rise. He would wake he then.

Damn her for slowing him down!

---------------------

Kagome woke up to an anoying poking sensation . First she brushed it off as her imagnation, but then it got harder, and she decided that there was definetly some poking being done. She turned away, mumbling out "Just five more minutes." The poking stoped, only to start a moment later, more insistant then before. "I said 5 more minutes, damn it!" She growled, opening sleepy eyes and glaring in the direction where the poking was coming from.

There was an awkward moment of silence before .. "_YOU'RE POKING ME WITH A STICK_?" was heard through out the forest. Birds flew for cover.

There stood Sesshoumaru, in all his stupid glory. And in his hand, was a very blunt, very long, and very obvious _STICK_. Which clearly, was what has disturbed her beauty sleep. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes?" he told her. Throwing the stick to the side, he turned on his heel and started walking away. It was moments later that the chain yanked her away from the tree and she was unwillingly dragged behind the demon lord. "Wait!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. She ran after him, grabbing the sleeve of his kimono. "Explain to me why, exactly, you couldn't wake me up with your _HAND_?"

He sniffed, a rather anoying gesture, she noted in the back of her mind. "Perhaps I didn't want it purified?" He told her, not looking at her once.

She huffed. Well maybe she should just purify him anyway. It certainly would make her feel better. The rubbed the spot on her arm that received most of the poking. The bastard...

"Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke, interupting the beggining of a few very unlady like thought. "Where are we going?" Kagome looked around, recognizing the now familiar path. They were a few hours away from the well.

"You'll see." she told him, and at his glare she almost smiled. "We're a few hours away."

They walked in silence for almost an hour. They were getting closer and she was getting more nervous by the second. How was she supposed to tell him that she lived down a well?

Sesshoumaru stopped, making her bump into his back. "What the hell?" she mumbled, rubbing her nose. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she saw his eyes narrow. Then, it hit her. "Demon." she whispered, feeling goose bumps rise up her arms despite the summer heat. It was powerful, and advansing towards them at lightning speed. No way could they take this thing on with a chain hanging between them.

He looked down at her, his eyes flickering between emotions, and for once he didn't have to talk to know they were thinking the same thing. This was bad news.

"Okay, um... _what the hell are we gonna do_?" she whispered fiercely. His eyes were searching the trees, freezing on the point where the trees moved like they shouldn't. It was getting close.

"Get on my back." He told her. She stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?" she asked, forgetting about whispering, demons and everything besides the crazy request.

He growled in frustration. "**Get on my back**, I can't kill this thing with you moving like a snail!" She blinked a few times. "Right!"

He kneed on the ground, waiting for her to get on. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, then her legs around his torso. Moving his hair behind her she wiggled around to get a tighter grip on him. "Okay."

A second later the trees exploded, and there stood the UGLIEST bear youkai Kagome has ever seen. It was a dark brown, with large red eyes, and a mouth that looked like it could bite a tree in half. It was drooling something toxic onto the ground, melting everything. She shuddered. The claws were already covered in blood.

Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed under her arms. She took a deep breath and tightened her arms around him. She moved her mouth closer to his ear, and whispered. "He has two jewel shards in his right shoulder. If you can get me close enough to take them out, then we can take him down no problem." His eyes turned to her for a second, and he gave the barest of nods.

A moment later they were off, moving fast enough to make her dizzy. Sesshoumary took his whip out, slashing at the youkai. It roared a few times, but didn't seem to be effected much.

Kagome eyed the shoulder that had the tainted glow of jewel shards.If only they could get close enough! Sesshoumaru hit him with the whip again. He roared, but didn't slow down. The shards were healing him too fast!

Then, it seems, it got tired of waiting as well. After the last attack it charged right away, and Sesshoumru was left to make a split second decision. Take the hit, or let the miko on his back take the hit. He wouldn't have enough time to dodge the claw attack. Making up his mind he turned towards the demon.

Kagome watched the demon slash Sesshoumaru across the chest and jump back. It sniggered as the blood seeped through the clothes. The cloth was turned scarlet in mere seconds, and she almost cried. This couldn't be happening. This was Sesshoumaru! She tightened her arms around his neck, moving her mouth back to his ear. "We can still get him, just get me close enough." He cringed as the blood kept flowing but nodded at her request. Barely loud enough to be heard, he whispered, "Get ready." She tightened his arms around him once and looked back towards the youkai.

In seconds they were moving towards the surprized demon, and she was ready this time. Moving her arm out, she pushed the purifying energy out, burning the youkai. It didn't heal. She grinned. "Again" she whispered to Sesshoumaru.

They flew at the demon again, and this time she send a bolt of energy towards him, leaving a rather impressing gash in his stomach.She was grinning like a cat now. The demon was slowing down, but so was Sesshoumaru. Lowering her head, she whispered, "Last time." He nodded.

They flew at the demon whose eyes widened, and he screamed savagely when her hand, buring with purification, struck his shoulder. She was grinning like mad now, her hand dripping with blood, but when she opened her hand, two jewel shards sparkled in them. The demon seemed to notice it as well because all of a sudden he started shrinking down in size, and all the injuries seemed to finaly catch up with him. A few seconds later, he gave a last pitiful roar and collapsed in a heap of blood and bones.

Kagome slipped of Sesshoumaru just as he pitched forward. She grabbed his blood soaked shirt, keeping him in the air and moved in front of him. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, looking into his half closed eyes. "Stay awake," she said as she tore the shirt off. "I can help, I can heal you!" she whispered fiercely. "_You can't die on me_!"

The ripped shirt came off and she gasped at the deep gashes. How could he still stand with those? she wondered. It would've killed her on impact. He couldn't hold up like this. She wrapped one arm around him, putting his head on her shoulder and keeping him from falling. Her other hand was on his chest, in the middle of the bloody gashes. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Slowly, she pushed her energy out, and it poured over the wounds, a pale blue. The wounds started to close, slowly. Breathing deeply she kept doing it until only a few scratches remained. A few seconds later, they dissapeared as well. Unfortunately, white lines from where the gashes were still appeared.

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed in relief. Thank god. She looked at his face, realising he was no longer concsious. Slowly she lowered him to the ground and tried to move away. Something stopped her. Looking down, she saw his claw fisted around the corner of her tank top. She would have laughted if she didn't feel like crying. She knew he could've easily let her take the hit. And even though she knew if he did both of them would now be dead she couldn't shake the feeling. Moving back, she lifted his head and placed it in her lap as she sat back against a tree. He moved his head, burrowing his face in her stomach. She almost giggled. He was more like his brother then he would like to admit. Slowly, she placed her arms around his shoulders.

So maybe they weren't the best of friends, she thought as she watched the setting sun. Maybe he wasn't her prince in shining armour, and she wasn't the perfect girl. But something happened in those few moments when she almost lost him, and now, as the sun dissapeared behind the trees, and the sky glowed in the last rays, she wondered, _what now_?

They were something else. Not enemies anymore. Looking at the demon lord in her lap, she traced his markings on his face. His silver hair glitered in the last of light, and for a few moments she forgot that she hated him just hours ago. She forgot the chain, the past, the future. All she remembered was this man, who almost gave his life to save them. And he looked like an angel.

The sun completely dissapeared, and everything seemed to go to sleep. The moon appeared in the dark sky, full and proud, shining down on them.

Kagome looked at the moon and thought of an old story her mother used to tell.

"_Once upon a time there was a miko. And once upon a time there was a demon lord. And once upon a time they fell in love_."

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tried to remember how the story went. But she was so young then, and so tired now. She fell asleep watching the moon. But the first line of the story floated through her tired mind before she drowned in her dreams.

"_And once upon a time they fell in love_."


	4. Coming Home

* * *

**The Prettiest Lie**

Chapter 4: Coming Home.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, Sesshoumaru still sleeping in her lap. She looked at the moon and sighed. They'd have to go soon, before anymore rabid demons decided to try and chop them to pieces. 

Apparently, Naraku made it public knowledge that they were chained together and very dependant on each other for survival. If they could kill her, Sesshoumaru would die as well, so now that there was a weakness on a chain following him around, demons that previously didn't stand a chance decided to try it out.

Looking down at Sesshoumaru, she decided they could both catch up on their beauty sleep on the other side of the well. Making up her mind, she shook him slightly.

His eyes slid open, that peculiar shade of gold. "We have to go." She told him quietly. He blinked, eyes sliding from her face to the moon. Slowly, he nodded. Looking down at his ripped shirt, he frowned. "I had to rip it when I healed you." She told him, pushing against the tree and getting ready to stand up. "Come on, we're almost there. I just hope no one else attacks…" she frowned this time, looking around carefully.

He got up, pulling the tatters of his shirt off and discarding them to the ground. It was useless now that it was damaged.

Kagome swallowed, staring at the shirtless Sesshoumaru. She had to admit, he could've passed for a supermodel back in her time. With a body like that, even the scars couldn't ruin him.

Shaking her head lightly, she turned towards the direction of the well. Now was no time to fantasize about the basket case on the other end of the chain.

She would do that once they got on the other side of the well.

Sesshoumaru followed after the miko. He could smell her anxiety, mixed into her natural apple-rosy scent. But he refused to ask.

Looking around more carefully, he recognized the surroundings. "Miko, are we going to the village behind Inuyasha's forest?" he asked her.

She looked back, curly mess of black hair flying around her. "Not exactly." She smiled semi-nervously.

He looked around once more before stopping abruptly. She stumbled to a stop a few steps ahead of him. "You're dragging us to my brother aren't you?" he questioned, expression stoic, but eyes angry.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned. "God, no. Are you kidding?" Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she looked up into the sky. "We aren't friends anymore, I'm afraid." Giving him another half empty smile she gestured back towards the road. He followed quietly behind her.

They walked for a while more, the moon shinning down on them from the dark sky. He rubbed his chest, were a wound should've been and looked back at the miko. He didn't have to thank her. If he died, she would as well. But still…

"Here we are!" she chirped brightly, looking around the clearing towards the well. Sesshoumaru gave her a look.

"Here…?" he asked her.

"Yup!" she started towards the well, only to be yanked back by her chain. She turned, about to scream at him but froze. "Demon." Whipping back, she turned just in time to see the trees fly to splinters in front of a lizard demon.

He wasn't big, just slightly bigger then a human. But despite that, everything about him screamed power. The speed with which he'd arrived, the strength to break huge trees to splinters, the glowing red eyes, the razor sharp talons, the scales that looked rock hard even from this far away.

One thing was for sure.

They were in trouble.

Looking back at Sesshoumaru from her place on the forest floor, she prayed he had a plan. He pulled her closer to him by the chain, extending his hand. She grabbed it, climbing to her feet.

The demon wasn't attacking them, just watching from the other side of the clearing, but his eyes held madness. There was no doubt about why he was here.

The demon gave a smirk and started to move.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked pleadingly back up to Sesshoumaru. "Don't let him destroy the well." She begged. "It's my only way home."

He looked at her, before nodding once. He would let her have this one thing.

"Get on my back." He told her. She didn't hesitate this time, hooking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She tried to ignore the fact that he was still shirtless. His hair mingled with hers behind her in a cascade of the opposites.

The demon stopped ten feet away, its smirk ugly on its inhuman face.

Kagome watched the scales move, barely noticeable light leaking from under them. Keeping her eyes on the demon, she turned her face slightly. "Four shards. Two in the right leg, one in the stomach, one in the left arm."

He nodded slightly, pulling the sword out of its sheath. She could feel the muscles in his chest contracting, and her legs wound tighter around his waist as he got ready to spring.

Without wasting a second, Sesshoumaru leapt forward, sword swinging. The lizard stood still until the last second, then he leapt, almost seeming to vanish, and reappeared across the clearing. It cocked its head to the side mockingly, blinking its red eyes.

A growl vibrated in Sesshoumaru's chest and Kagome gulped. She hasn't seen anything move that fast before. This wasn't a lower-class youkai. This has been something powerful BEFORE it got the added power of Shikon shards.

Again, Sesshoumaru lunged, going full tilt at the demon, leaping off the well, and trying an attack from above. The demon stood still, blinking childishly. It appeared as though it wouldn't move at all, and Kagome held her breath, hoping it has somehow given up.

A second from landing, it grinned, showing double rows of awfully sharp teeth. Then it jumped to the side, and using all off Sesshoumaru's momentum, pushed them to the side.

Kagome screamed as his nails dug into her briefly. She let go of Sesshoumaru immediately, clutching at her side as they flew through mid air. Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru crash into a tree a second before she crashed into him.

It took her a moment to come to, and shaking her head, she lifted it off wherever it was lying. Looking more closely, she realized it had been Sesshoumaru's chest. Her side was still bleeding, four ugly claw marks adorning her skin. Taking a slow, deep breath, she looked up.

The demon was still looking at them mockingly, and Sesshoumaru was making no attempt to move. Her eyes widened as the demon took slow, precise steps towards them.

"Sesshoumaru!" she glanced back down at the fallen demon lord. The tree into which they had landed had been cracked, and pieces of debris littered the ground. His back was raw, and a gash on one of his temples was bleeding. His stomach had the same four gashes that were in her side. His eyes remained closed.

She looked back up, panicked to see the demon has cleared half the clearing during her inspection. Without further thought, she grabbed Sesshoumaru and leaned him against her, then closed her eyes and brought up a shield, wincing as it started to sap her energy almost immediately. She didn't have enough strength to be pulling these tricks now.

"Wake up, Sesshoumaru, wake up!!" she whispered frantically, trying to wake him up and hold the shield up at the same time. "You can sleep after you kill this thing!"

With a groan, he rolled his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She looked up to see the demon almost in front of them and shivered as his aura clashed with her shield. He wasn't even touching it, and already the shield was fizzing.

"Please, Sesshoumaru!! Get up!" She was beyond scared at this point. The demon was almost close enough to break the shield with his aura alone and she knew she couldn't fight that thing alone. "For the love of God, out of all the time in the world, you have to take a nap now?" she whispered fiercely.

Sesshoumaru slipped ff her shoulder, landing on the ground with a low thud, breaking the shield.

"Well, a lot of help you are." With shaking hands, she pulled his sword out of his clawed hands and tested the weight. It was heavier then the one she practiced with, but she didn't have much of a choice. Breathing deep, she climbed to her feet and looked up. The demon was watching her curiously, an almost sincere expression on its face.

Moving so she stood in front of the demon lord, she took the one stance she remembered from her practices. Sword in front of her, she locked eyes with the lizard. "Come and get it, you ugly bastard." Flicking the sword lightly, she willed her miko energy into the blade. It whirled with whatever was left of the demon magic from when Sesshoumaru was using it.

The demon watched it before leaping. With a yell, she swung the sword. Nothing made contact and she whipped her head to see where he had gone. He stood to the left, loftily leaning on a tree.

Sesshoumaru groaned from the floor again, and she almost ignored it before he started to try and get up.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" She told him, dropping the sword to the ground, and kneeling in front of him. "What's broken?"

"Just my ego." He growled, before he almost collapsed back on the ground.

"Here, hang onto me." Lifting one of his hands, she wrapped it around her neck, and wrapped her other arm around his back, trying not to grimace at the contact of his raw skin against hers. That probably didn't feel much better for him.

With a grimace from him, she pulled them both up. His eyes found the demon right away, studying them intensely. "Get on." He told her. She opened her mouth to protest, and he glared. "Get. On."

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes as she pressed herself to his back. Instantly she felt his blood soak into her tank top. Trying not to gag, she wrapped her legs around his waist and told herself to stop comparing herself to a giant human Band-Aid.

He picked up the dropped sword and scowled. "Could you make any MORE disgusted noises back there?"

"I can try if you really want me to." She answered before wincing. She probably wasn't helping. "Sorry."

He flicked his sword and purple energy swirled around the sword. The demon watched in amusement as they assembled themselves.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned quietly. "Can you lift up the sword for a second?" He gave her a look over the shoulder, but did as she asked. She put her hands over his claws, and inhaling deeply, pushed her energy in. The sword shone bright for a second before the two different powers mixed. It faded to a dark blue swirling over the metal.

The demons expression of amusement dropped in an instant, and flexing its claws, it attacked.

Swinging the sword, Sesshoumaru send a wave of energy at him. And while the other demon ducked out of the way, it grazed his shoulder, cracking the stone like skin and created a gash. In a second he whirled back around and slashed at Sesshoumaru.

Three deep gashed appeared on his chest, and he stumbled. Kagome whimpered quietly as she waited for him to fall. She wasn't letting him go and fall on his back. She was his band-aid after all.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the demon take another shot at them, and while she prepared to stick her hand out and try to do as much damage as she could, he altered course.

He was heading straight for her.

She screamed as his claws grazed her thigh, ripping off the material of her pants and leaving more gashes under the ones he already made.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was still alive. It took her a few more to realize what he had just done.

Her head snapped up and she gulped. In horrified fascination, she watched as he opened his claw and took out his treasure. "Oh look, he got two more jewel shards…"

The demon smiled briefly, before looking up into the sky. Kagome looked too, though she didn't see anything. When she looked back down, she saw him disappear in a flash of lizard skin.

Sesshoumaru made a sound deep in his chest before collapsing to his knees. She jumped off him quickly, trying to ignore the sticky noise his back made when she unattached herself from him.

"Its okay, its okay, I can fix it…" she murmured as she dropped down in front of him. He looked at her through half lidded eyes before he started tilting forward. "Uhm! Okay! Just put your arms around me." She took his arms and wound them around her neck. His head collapsed on her shoulder, Each one of his breaths echoing in her ear. She forced herself not to shake as she put her hand on his chest, closing her eyes and pushing whatever was left of her energy into the gashes. He hissed, his claws fisting in her tank top, and she arched her back as his claws scraped against her skin.

Her chest against his, she moved her hand from between them. He leaned on her more heavily, his breathing more laboured as she melded his skin. She circled her hands around him, letting them touch the his back just barely, and pushing more energy out. He hissed again, drawing his back away from her hands and closer to her. Flush against him, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her hands steady.

Once the lower back was done, she pulled her hands back and pushed them over his shoulders to do the same to his upper back. His hands fell from around her shoulders and landed around her waist. His head remained on her shoulder. Concentrating again, she let the remainder of her energy flow, and he growled low in his throat, hands tightening around her waist and pulling her in close. His head turned in to the crook of her neck as he fought not to rip her to shreds for hurting him.

Seconds later, the pain dulled, and her hands felt warm on his back. She went temporarily slack in his grasp as she caught her breath. Pushing back from him weakly, she gave a drawn smile. "Just one more." She reached her fingers to his face and the gash on his temple. It burned for a few seconds before her hand fell away and she blinked sleepily. "All done."

Without seeming to notice just how close they were, she rose from his hold and looked around. "We have to go before someone else comes. I have no energy left to fight." As if to prove her point, she swayed on her feet. "To the well!" she announced, like a captain to her crew.

"What's in the well?" he asked as he followed the swaying female. She looked like she was about to fall over any second. What on earth did she need in the well?

"Home." She answered simply. One hand on the rail, she looked back at him and smiled. Then, before he had a chance to grab her, she tipped over and fell.

* * *

Ta-da!! Hope you like, plz R&R! 


End file.
